I Promise You
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Cameron and Thirteen express their love for each other. “I promise that I will always be here to hold you like how we are now.” Rated M for safe. Just a sweet little one shot. Please R


**I Promise You**

**Rated M for safe**

**Cameron/Thirteen**

Her eyes darted back and forth like nothing I said could tame her. I belonged to her now.

Her lips grazed mine and I felt her hot breath on my cheek.

"Is this your plan?" I asked. She had me against the wall, her face buried into my neck and her hands gripping my hips.

"I don't think I have a plan." Remy replied as he lips opened over my skin. My whole body quivered as her soft and wet tongue swirled over my skin.

"Neither do I." I replied. I let out an uncontrollable moan as one of her hands moved from my left hip to underneath my sleep shorts.

"Good." She chuckled against my skin. Then I felt her. Her finger pushed into my wet core. I inhaled deeply and my head slammed against the wall in ecstasy.

"Oh-oh my god!" My heart sprang out of my chest when her lips met mine.

Her lips pulled away from mine and she gave me devil grin. "Come here." She used her free hand to pull me to the bed.

The mid morning sun had escaped through the blinds and strips of warm light cascaded onto the comforter. It was very inviting, especially since Remy's fair complexion looked absolutely stunning in the warm colors of light.

I sat down on the bed and Remy pulled her hand away from my shorts and stood over me. Although I was sad about her hand disappearing from my pants, I liked her dominant side.

I thought she was about to push me down onto the surface of the sheets but she instead touched my hair. I scooted back and let her sit on her knees on the bed in front of me.

"You're beautiful Allie." Remy said to me. I blushed. She usually calls me hot, or _drop dead sexy_. She has only called me beautiful once or twice.

"You're beautiful Remy." I said softly, looking into her exotic eyes.

Remy chuckled and pushed me down on the bed. She straddled me. I smiled and kissed her. She had my wrists pinned to the blanket and I was at her mercy again. But she didn't attack like the sexy savage beast I knew, she looked at me again.

"I can't even explain you." Thirteen's voice quivered and she looked so innocent and in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"You know, people fall in love." Thirteen started. I nodded and smiled, wanting her explanation. "I think that every person can only fall in love a handful of people in their lives and it's just so crazy."

My chest moved as I laughed. "What's crazy?"

"That out of all the people in the world, I was lucky enough to fall in love with you." Thirteen's words warmed my heart and I had a wild smile. Happiness was literally bursting in my heart like fireworks.

"You're amazing." I told her. She returned her beautifully sweet smile.

"I guess I would be happy even if I never met you." Thirteen's voice was soft and vulnerable. "But if I never me you, I would never be able to feel this way."

"What way?" I played.

"Just feel me for a second." Thirteen's lips touched mine. The warmth and comfort rushed over me. I wanted to stay just like this forever; the warm sunlight, the warm body above me, the intoxicating eyes that were shut in pure bliss, the voice that I could hear laughing even in a sea of people, the face that I had to touch, and the heart I couldn't live without.

After about a minute of locked lips, she collapsed softly in my arms. Her head rested on my chest and I stroked her hair.

"Remy?" I said softly after a while.

Her head lifted slightly. "Mhm?" She sighed in a muffled tone.

"Even if we never met, I still think we would find each other somehow." I replied gently as I twisted a strand of brunette hair in my fingers.

She let out a muffled chuckle. "And why do you think that Allison?"

"Because fate wouldn't be able let you and I live without each other." I replied.

"That's deep." Remy laughed. I smiled.

"I love you Remy." I replied softly again, running my hand down her back.

"I love you too Allie." She replied.

"This is going to sound really cheesy but sometimes I think the word 'love' is an understatement.

"I know what you mean."

"I just feel like 'love' is a word thrown around too much."

"I feel like our feelings are worth more than that word." Remy replied.

I laughed at her childish response but added. "I promise forever that when I see you, I will get butterflies in my stomach."

Remy inhaled and spoke. "I promise that whenever I hear someone say your name, I will get excited and be disappointed if I don't see you."

I laughed. "I promise that when you smile at me, my heart will always warm."

Remy replied. "I promise that even if I get really mad or unstable, I will still come back here to be with you."

"I promise that I will always be here to hold you like how we are now." I stroked her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise you." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I looked through the window of our apartment. The sun made the dew on the grass glisten. The glistening dew reminded me of Remy's eyes when she was so happy that she actually cried. The sun reminded me of the afternoon we had spent just sitting by the pool discussing mindless subjects. But today reminded me of only one thing, Remy's warm body touching mine and our breathing matching in rhythm.

I looked at her brunette hair and smiled. "I promise you too."

**This was so fluffy! Ha but I **_**love **_**fluff so I loved writing this. Please review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
